Opal's Airbending Master
by cmarnin
Summary: Opal learns a new Airbending Technique from Jinora in Ba Sing Se. In-between Seasons 3 and 4.


Opal and Jinora stood on separate sides of the Ba Sing Se arena with several of Kuviras troops patrolling the premises. The smell of well trimmed grass filled the air as the two airbenders started a conversation.  
"So Opal. I know this place isn't exactly the most ideal location for your airbending training to continue but we're hard pressed for time and we need to help the citizens of the Earth Kingdom in any way that we can."  
"I understand Jinora. It's just... I learned a lot of my basics of Airbending from Korra so since I haven't seen her in three months I really miss her." Opal had a sense of uneasiness as she remembered the last time she saw Korra. She was in a wheelchair with nothing but depression and despair in her face.

"We all miss Korra. I'll admit I didn't expect her recovery to take this long but we need to stay focused on reestablishing order and balance in the Earth Kingdom. Now Kuviras troops are helping but I need to show you a new technique that might help you if you find yourself in a fight. Are you ready?" Asked the wise Airbending Master Jinora.  
"Well I'm excited but I'm a little nervous too. So what's this special technique?"  
Jinora opened a yellow suitcase that she brought with her and pulled out some wooden balls that looked no bigger than a small stone. Jinora set them on the ground and explained her technique to Opal. "Essentially this is an upgraded version of the Air Scooter technique that my dad taught me. This move allows you to fire projectiles at your opponent while still maintaining an accelerated speed that comes with an air scooter. I call it the Mobile Air Cannon." Jinora started the move by waving her arms to form an air gimbal around her and then she jumped in the air and formed an air scooter below her. Jinora dashed around and picked up the balls with her gimbal. Jinora finished the move by thrusting her arms and firing the two balls to the left and right sides of Opal causing the balls to smash into the wall behind her!

Opal was impressed. "Wow Jinora! That was cool!"  
"Thank you. Now let's see if you can do it."  
Opal started to wave her arms to form the gimbal but it wasn't entirely working. The gimbal wasn't spinning very fast and therefore the balls placed next to Opal weren't moving around. She then tried to form an Air Scooter but she wasn't able to make the Scooter last. It held her up for a few seconds until it dissipated and Opal landed on her rump.

"Are you okay Opal? What's wrong?" Asked Jinora.  
"Well... I have been thinking a lot about Bolin. He's been spending a lot of time with Kuvira and my brother Baatar. I haven't been able to focus on my bending training."  
"Look Opal. I understand a lot has happened in these last few months but you need to stay focused. Now just empty your mind of these troubles of yours and just focus on your bending. Maybe you should close your eyes and think about happier times with Bolin too. You know the times when you were together in Zaofu."

"Good idea. How did you figure that's what I needed to do?"  
"Well let's just say that when you have to deal with three younger siblings finding any positive moments with them to focus on is a given for clearing my mind."  
"I guess I know how that feels. I'll try it."

Opal let out a deep breath and tried again. This time she closed her eyes and focused on her motions. Opal formed the gimbal and caused it to spin faster. Then she formed the Air Scooter and dashed around the arena before finally shooting the balls she picked up with her gimbal.

"Good job Opal. That's one small step for the Air Acolytes but a giant step for you isn't it?"  
"Certainly. Thanks for teaching me this move. I'll really make a difference in the Earth Kingdom now!" Opal bowed in respect for her Airbending master and walked out of the arena with Jinora as she knew that while the Earth Kingdom was in anarchy she could now take the steps necessary to become a force of change.

Opal had conflicting thoughts in her head as she walked out of the arena. "Yes! I figured out a higher level airbending ability! Hopefully I can make up for getting captured by the Red Lotus a few months ago. I still have a long way to go before I can be as good as Jinora but I hope that Korra's proud of me. As for Bolin I hope he's doing well with Kuvira. Hopefully he hasn't forgotten about me. This stabilization of the Earth Kingdom might be tough but I'll do the best I can!"

* * *

Word Count: 851 words

Prompts used: (object) Suitcase

(Color) Yellow


End file.
